


Confessions under Canadian landscapes

by SpideyFrxst



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Macriley - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideyFrxst/pseuds/SpideyFrxst
Summary: From all of Macgyver’s ideas, this one was definitely not along the good ones. How could he suggest to get out of the facility in direction of the forest, unarmed with very bad guys on their tail who only wished to shoot a bullet between their eyes ? What bothered Mac so much to force him taking bad decisions ? Riley is curious.





	Confessions under Canadian landscapes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second MacRiley fic, Idea from Hope and I and I'm very excited about this one.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it. If you have prompts or ideas to suggest me for MacRiley, find me in twitter under the same username.

From all of Macgyver’s ideas, this one was definitely not along the good ones. How could he suggest to get out of the facility in direction of the forest, unarmed with very bad guys on their tail who only wished to shoot a bullet between their eyes ? Jack refused the idea at first but he had no choice following since Riley, no doubting one second that Mac’s escape will succeed, trusted Angus with her life and knew he will have a clever plan as his next move. Here they are, lost in Boreal forest, located in the Northwest Territories of Canada. Surroundings only defined by trees, every inch of their seeing was identical: nature, everywhere. It wasn’t some kind of new mission for them, Phoenix Foundation has suspected some strange activities in this area, discovering abandoned factories were brought back to life by a mercenary army that chose to settle here with a clear aim. It was no coincidence, only due to the presence of an US army base, near Echo Bay. No tourist and almost inexistent neighborhood, perfect place to develop the upcoming highly army confidential programs. When the C.I.A asked Matty to send a team with total discretion approach, they were not going to be happy. Entering the building, they had spotted a lot of guns, plans and mercenary’s strategy. They didn’t have time to take their phones out of their pockets for pictures, two men entered the room and decide to keep an eye on their plan. It wouldn’t have been gone so bad if Mac’s invention had done its job, it did not. A handmade smoke grenade was a thing he could do eyes closed, somehow it didn’t work. It lead the soldiers attention to them, with only choice for them to leave under very dangerous assault. Mac has been blaming himself since they escaped. They had to inform Matty, but according to Riley, all connexion and radios are jammed by the mercenaries. The second reason why they had to make it out of it alive, is to defend the national security by talking to Matty and get back to Phoenix and the first reason being: they had their life ahead of them, no way they are going to die tonight. 

__________________________________

The sun fell on the breathtaking Canadian landscape. Unfortunately, Mac didn’t have the time to admire it. He must get them out of here, but the night is going to be cold. It wasn’t winter season thank god, they didn’t mind being send here in the end of spring and summer’s beginning, but it still Canada. Angus had to admit, this country really deserved its recognition for beautiful nature and environment. What a shame they couldn’t enjoy it. He was walking ahead, followed by Riley, both of them under the protection of Jack, closing the march. The mercenary must have lost their tracks, the cold air of the night only met the silence of the forest. Relaxing but yet not safe. Jack has been complaining for almost 45 minutes now. It did not make Mac feel better, he knew he screwed up big time. Riley’s laptop had took a bullet, leaving them on their own, no coms, no way to contact Matty, even with morse code through space, nothing will work without Riley’s computer. But Macgyver was relieved that this laptop had been destroyed, because if it wasn’t for it, Riley would’ve die, no doubt and he couldn’t handle it, he would have been responsable of her death. Their footsteps were slowing, exhaustion from the chase has drowned their energy out, they had to stop, only Mac wanted to take a break when they were safe: 

« Mac, I think we should take a break, ya know ? My feet are hurting so bad they would insult me if they talked. » Mac may have big imagination when it comes to save lives with duct tape but what happens in Jack’s imagination is a mystery for him.

« We will stop when we’re out of their reach, we’re still too close. » Mac never intended to answer with the coldness but couldn’t help it.

« At least, do you know where we are going ? » Riley asked worried, and for the first time since she agreed with Mac’s plan, she had the intuition that the answer will not help the situation.

« Maybe, I don’t know. » Honesty, it was all he could offer.

« What ? What do you mean « maybe I don’t know » ? Mac, it’s beginning to feel freaking cold out there and you’re telling me we are lost, with no possible communications ? » Jack starting to complaining even more is what he wanted the least. Mac stopped, dead on his track, turned around to fully see his partners. He was tired, they could tell by his face, but he was also angry or disappointed. None of this was pleasing, for any of them but they didn’t have other options:

« Look, guys, according to the factory’s localisation, the Great Bear Lake is in west direction. I’m pretty sure we’re on the good way but we can’t stop now, I promise it’s only 30 minutes tops before we reach it. We might find something that could help us here. » Mac sounded full of hope but Jack questioned his choice again.

« It’s a protected forest Mac, no one is here and what could a lake do for us anyway ? Fishing is forbidden, what do you expect ? I only have six bullets left and I’m not in the mood for swimming pool because I’m freezing as hell ! Don’t you think you should have told us where we we’re heading before following you through that big ass forest ? »

« You didn’t ask anything okay ? I thought you were good with it. It is the only plan I have for now, sorry Jack but I don’t know, the lake might surprise you. » With this last words, Mac re-took the lead and heard his partners do the same.

________________________________

They took a few more steps before they saw appearing in front of them the Great Bear Lake, reflecting on its surface the lights of the stars and the shape of the mountain ahead. Macgyver sighed, finally, after 45 minutes march, they reached it, offering them the view of one of the best place they’ve ever seen. Mac stretched himself a little bit, he needed it to stay awake. Jack and Riley didn’t say anything, they didn’t know what to expect. It was peaceful, felt like they were out of any danger. The only problem that would be after this, is the heavy silence, returning back to L.A would feel like being a the first row of a concert. Jack’s voice had brought Mac and Riley of their zoned out world:

« Look ! Oh good lord we’re saved ! » He yelled running to a house located on the board of the lake.

« I was right after all. » Mac smiled. Riley snorted, not leaving her dear friend enjoy his moment.

« He will never admit it Mac. Let’s go, knowing him, he would destroy that house before we arrive and there’s no way I’m sleeping outside ».

« You know Riles ? Camping is very cool too. »

« That’s a no for me big guy, you cannot change my mind. » She smirked, she always did when Mac’s boy-scout personality showed. She started walking to the house, short after, Mac joined her, accompanying her, side by side, near the water. Riley knew Mac for a while now, she felt something was wrong. Again, he was looking at his feet during their ballad. Instead of asking, she first chooses to think about what could be bothering him. She noticed that the grenade didn’t work. Riley had seen Mac doing this a thousand times and witnessing for the first time its failure, it felt like fate is against them. What could bother Mac so bad that he would mess up the thing he’s been doing for years now ? They arrived to the door of the house, Jack opened the door:

« No one here, looks like they abandoned it, but I checked, blankets, candles. I think we can make it out, obviously because Mister genius is here with us ! » He sounded happy, excited even. Must be the exhaustion, playing with his nerves. Mac only nodded to the nickname Jack gave him. They will be okay Riley thought, but it was for Mac she is worried about.

_______________________________

It was midnight, maybe, no confirmation, all their phone died, trying for hours to send Matty an S.O.S. Riley was optimistic, Matty noticing them not coming back or without news, will send agents to their rescue, soon. No wonder why she is like the head of their little improvised family. No related by blood but by trust and love they were. Riley engulfed herself in her blanket on the bed of the room she had taken upstairs. She started thinking of all the people she cared about the most : her mother, first. She haven’t seen her in a longtime but they send each other messages when they can. She thinks her mother is happy, she never told her the contrary. A protective mother, who was at first very concerned about this job at Phoenix and angry at Jack for bringing her into it. Now, her mother often tells her she’s proud that her daughter found what she wanted to do with her life, save the country, also things are okay with Jack now. Jack is like her father, they’re not related of course, but when her mother and him started dating, he didn’t hesitate to make her feel safe around him. Their relationship was never perfect, far from it but he was the father figure she never knew she needed. Her real father, she almost never think of him, he isn’t there for her too why she should be there for him ? It was better that way. She didn’t miss him. Matty is the second mother she guesses, that’s why her unbreakable faith in her tells Riley that she will save them from here. Bozer is the little brother, cheerful but under pressure easily, dramatic but funny. When she left the prison, she never thought about actually feel happy and great, that the prison changed her forever. It never did, her family changed her. And now the special guy, Angus Macgyver. Somehow she couldn’t put a name on him, he was this nerdy sweet boy and yet handsome man she met and ended being really fond of. His caring personality was her favorite side of the whole he is made of, along others too. But the way he accepted her, even when he didn’t have full trust at the beginning, held a big place in her life and heart. They were a long way ahead from the first time they met now, they have grown mentally around each other. She would give her life for him but the truth is that if one of them had to take a bullet for the other, Mac would always convince someone to shoot him first. That is how he is and she loved it. Except Jack, no one had faced such dangerous situations to save her life. Now, Riley couldn’t remember all the times Mac did for her. No, she couldn’t think of any category for him because, he is who she needed to have next to her, and yet far away for the consequences of what their relationship could be. She noticed it, Riley wasn’t stupid but the way they talk or act around each other awfully sounds like flirting. Is she mad ? Maybe it was only real for her, that feeling which sounded like he is attracted to her, and vice-versa. Literally no one could deny it, he is a very cute guy and they always felt great around each other. Riley stopped her thoughts, because she was admitting to herself what she promised to let go. She likes him, she likes Mac. That’s why people never like to overthink too much, her eyes wide open, sleep was gone and let the confusion and embarrassment take its place. So that’s why she felt so worried about him earlier. Riley needed air. She decided to go for a walk, going outside of the house is too dangerous, but she noticed the porch of the house facing the lake downstairs, making it her destination. Arriving at the porch, she surprisedly found that someone beat her place to it.

_________________________________

Mac couldn’t sleep. Each time he closed his eyes, he heard gun shots and saw his best friends running for their lives. Usually, gunshots was not a new for him, he slept great even hearing some of them in a day. It was his job since the army. Sleepless nights didn’t happen to him often except in the last few days. Mac ended up having nightmares, scary nightmares. Scary being on his own terms because his greatest fear has revealed itself true: his father did not care about him. So every time, he tried to think about what relaxes him to help him sleep: paperclips, his family, his friends. A lost cause, it finished always by seeing himself bring back to his childhood. Only this time, his father was clearly saying this to his son on his 10th birthday: I have better things to do than take care of you. It broke him, every single time. That’s when he wakes up, completely lost and sad, feeling abandoned over and over again. A few days ago, his father tried to contact him, once again. Only this time, it wasn’t with codes but a letter. He expected a phone call but it was silly of him to hope for one, how a man that lied all his life to his son was going to change from day one to day two. He took it as it came. It didn’t explained much so to look for answers, it was a waste of time. Anything else in the letter ? No. Since their little last mission did together, Mac promised himself to never work with that man again. No need to read the rest of the letter, his father didn’t send it for letting his son know that he was a bad father that hoped for forgiveness, it asked for a team up. Mac lived all the biggest part of his life without this man, he became a soldier without him, a special agent without him. He has a great life without him. However, it haunted him that his knowledge obviously came from the years he spend with his father. He had to do something to save people ? He thought of his father because one day, his father taught it to him. His clever mind comes from the days when he and his father used to play together scientists, creating a whole lab with what they had in the garage. It felt like his knowledge wasn’t worthy to him anymore. Adding to this the fact that his friend almost died because of him ? Mac won’t sleep for the next month. A chance, the place they found home for the night felt like heaven, relaxing, silence. The Great Bear Lake was the only thing that comforted him into his sleepless state tonight. Sitting on the bench in the porch, he starred at his watch, a gift from it father. He couldn’t handle wearing it anymore, even through he loved it. It was a sign that he still cared when he shouldn’t. Disappointed in himself, that’s how he felt, he cannot offer to be wrong when Jack and Riley’s death could be consequences of his mistakes. Jack seemed pretty bumped through for sleeping here, but when he had almost crossed the house path, he fell on the couch and slept like a baby. Lucky him. Mac knows nothing about how Riley is doing through, must be sleeping too. She went upstairs, there was a bedroom. She informed them and said goodnight, yawning. He couldn’t blame them right ? He couldn’t wish his friends had stayed up all nigh long to keep him company, that is selfish. But yet, Mac felt nothing but solitude through the cold. So enjoyed silence, peace. Until it was broken by footsteps on his left side:

« Couldn’t sleep too uh ? » Riley asked, knowing the answer.

« Yeah, after all Jack’s complains today, I need silence to clear my day, freshing it up for tomorrow. » He joked. Mac didn’t want to bother Riley with his problems, he wanted to keep her away from it because it wasn’t happiness, just sadness and suffering and he would do everything to keep her far from it.

« That’s a good idea » And from there the conversation went silent. Riley, standing up a the opposite of him on the porch, starring at the lake, he could have done the same, if only his brain thought starring at her was a better idea. It was, no denial. Covered by her blanket, he noticed her long soft breaths, she was okay, no bullets, no injury. Maybe that’s the thought that will help him sleep tonight. Even if it felt good sharing this view together, he thought about how dumb they looked, 4 meters away from each other:

« You can sat on the bench too Riles, I won’t do anything to scare you, you know ? » he said smiling, with a light nod. Riley was brought back from her dreams, turned and went to sit next to him, mouthing a little thanks with her mouth. Another silence, broken this time by Riley:

« Why are you up at this late hour ? »

« I could ask you the same question Davis. » He smirked, keeping his actual thoughts in his head : keep it away from her, keep it away from her.

« I asked first Macgyver » Yet, he felt like he has no choice. His job including lying on a daily basis, looking at Riley had the same effect on him than a truth serum. He sighed, broke their eyes contact and glanced at the lake. His legs crossed and his elbows reposing on his knees, he tried thinking of the best lie that he could tell her. Nothing came. The warm of a hand over his made him look and the person next to him. She was worried, obviously she noticed his weird behavior. She had kept her hand above of his, then took it between her fingers, encouraging him to talk to her. It was working. Certainly not eager for his hand to leave hers, he wanted it to long forever, he started his story:

« My father contacted me a few days ago. »

« What did he say ? » 

« Nothing much, as always. Stupid ideas from his ambitions, that I could help him realizing them. A father and son duo » He snorted, he hated being used like a tool.

«  What did you do ? »

« Nothing, there’s nothing to do Riles. That man abandoned me and now that I’m a grown up boy, working for the government, I’m finally interesting to his eyes. The last time we did work together felt like a real living nightmare, except it was reality. »

« And that’s why you can’t sleep at night ? »

« That’s why I couldn’t sleep for the last 5 nights. Adding to it the fact that you almost died because of me.»

« Mac, don’t blame yourself for it, accident happens and so does mistakes. » Mac clenched his jaw. No, he couldn’t let her say that because he had to be blamed. He fully turned himself to face her, not leaving her hand through:

« Don’t you think that your computer took a bullet because of me ? It could have been you Riles and I can’t let myself be distracted by that man because it would cost your life ! or Jack’s ! » 

« Then don’t think about him, what I’m asking you must sound stupid but you’ve done plenty of good things never knowing where he was or what he thought about you, why is it a problem now ? »

« Because I know how he feels about me Riles, nothing. » finishing his sentence in a light sob. Tears ? Great, another addition to his bad nights that will never stop. His eyes were watering a bit but Riley noticed it. She looked straight into his eyes. But like she knew he wasn’t over with his confession, she asked with her look on him to continue. Mac took an heavy breath, controlling himself and continued as Riley demanded: 

« Most of my life, I lived believing my grand-father: my father left for a good reason, I didn’t know which, I just got used to it. And imagination took over, he was maybe a spy, and superhero, or a wanted criminal, I didn’t know I just thought of all the good reasons he would have left his son. My mom never had an opinion on it, just made it clear, he was busy and won’t come home for a while. I felt that knowing the truth will fill this hole in me, helping me understand him. But learning it when I am 10 or now doesn’t make it any better, it’s just painful. It’s haunts me because almost all stuff I’ve learned comes from him, this way of thinking in a situation comes from him and my childhood. The only thing I’m here to do, what I am destined to do at Phoenix comes from him. He never leaves my mind. That’s why I was distracted. 5 days ago, this story just climbed back into the first thought in my head. I’m sorry I put your lives in danger for it. »

« Mac, you don’t have to feel sorry for thinking of what you’ve been looking for all these years. But listen, what your father taught you may help on a daily basis, for your work and also personal life but it does not make you your father. You’re your own person, you have qualities and things your father never had and ever will, it does define who you are. Angus Macgyver is certainly not James Macgyver, no matter where their knowledge is from okay ? » Mac nodded. She was right, he let his father sneak into his life, took control of it because of the place he held in his family. He forgot the people that cared about him, not the man that left him. Mac looked for recognition and proud from his father, forgetting about the persons that encouraged him everyday and comforted him. Riley was fully turned to face him too:

« He might be your father, the person that should care about you the most, but he or no one would never care about you as much as Jack, Bozer and I does Mac. » She smiled, and earned a smile from him in return. 

« Thanks Riles »

« You’re welcome and so you know, I’ll always be there for you »

« Same Riles, and I promise I won’t let anything happen to you again. »

« Or my computer Mac, you own me a computer. » she joked, a little laugh escaping but it let out in Mac’s throat a big laugh. His sadness just flew away with his problems, and took Riley into a big hug, not letting her go any time soon. She ended up her head against his chest and closed her eyes. He realized how cold he felt when her warm body collided with him. He stopped balancing them and rested his back against the bench, stroked Riley’s arms, keeping her warm. It was her time to feel his chest rising and falling with each breath but what relaxed her the most was his heartbeat, providing soft bumps into her hear. They stayed in that position for a long time for sure, but neither of them seemed to want it to end. Not moving from their own space, Mac deposed his chin on the top of her head, wondering how they ended up in this position, on the porch with a view on the lake, under the watch of thousands stars in the sky. Why hadn’t she pushed herself up yet ? Not that he minded. So curious, despite his fear of breaking up that moment, he asked, at the same time, he tightened his grip on her:

« So Riles, you didn’t told me why you are up so late ? »

« It just feels right. » she answered softly, before cuddling herself closer to him. He felt a yawn against his chest and her respiration becoming slow and regular. She fell asleep. Good, she deserves everything for him, especially a good night of sleep and like she convinced him, so does he. He agreed with Riley, nothing at this moment felt anything else but right. 

END


End file.
